A person's health status may be determined by analyzing physiological parameters such as heart rate, respiration pattern, and blood pressure, just to list a few. These physiological parameters may follow different patterns for a healthy individual versus a person who is suffering from some form of ill health. Some physiological parameters are affected by the posture of the body. Additionally, the present inventors have recognized that the response of these parameters to changes in posture may be affected by the person's state of health. Consequently, the present inventors have recognized that medical and health care profession would benefit from a system and method to detect, capture, and analyze the effect of posture change on such physiological parameters.